


包办婚姻（二十四）

by Jacinthe000



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe000/pseuds/Jacinthe000





	包办婚姻（二十四）

洗漱完毕的白宇钻进了被窝，一边刷着手机一边等朱一龙洗完澡关灯。刷了下朋友圈，再刷了下微博，一个消息，让他一天的好心情灰飞烟灭，情绪飞快地降到最低点。  
纯洁的吃瓜群众：流苏完结新作将影视化！数周前怀特森粉丝指责流苏新作抄袭怀特森，该作完结后已被繁珑集团买下版权，准备影视化，不知道大家怎么看？  
看头像就知道是一个无良营销号，评论一水的流苏粉丝控瓶，“我们流苏大大抄袭那个蹭热度的糊逼？麻烦看完作品再来评价！”，“怀特森是哪个十八线？”，“流苏大大新作影视化了啊，期待！！！”，“我们流苏大大没有抄袭哦，是怀特森碰瓷我们大大。”  
在微博搜索了一下流苏两字，一水的营销号在那发同样的消息，虽说白宇不太在乎热度，但是总归不太好受。版权都卖了，资本就是这样，喜欢买那些出名的，有争议的作品给自己制造话题，增加曝光度，哪里会管是不是抄袭，是不是侵权。  
白宇知道这个时候他不应该切号的，但是他没忍住，换上了怀特森的号，一登陆又收获了无数谩骂的私信，评论。  
朱一龙洗完澡出了房门，一眼就看到情绪不对的白宇。他套上睡衣，上了床，将盯着手机目不转睛的人儿的手机拿了过来，看了眼内容，原来如此。  
“我没事的，不是已经准备起诉了嘛？你放心啦，我没往心里去。”  
“是吗，你的表情可不是这么说的。”  
“我的表情说了啥？”  
“说你很难过。”  
“我是挺难过的。毕竟自己的作品被抄袭，还要影视化。”白宇也不强撑着，大大方方地承认，“一开始也在乎过，想过，是不是自己画的东西不够好，所以没有人看，所以没有人喜欢。后来时间久了，开始淡然了，热度不高就是自己画的不够好，故事没意思。”  
“你画得很好，故事也棒啊！”朱一龙立刻打断白宇的话。  
“你听我说完，可是将我的东西，原封不动地照搬，改几个配色，替换类似地设定，却可以被那么多人簇拥，甚至还有影视公司买下版权，真的是很纠结。有那么多人喜欢那个抄袭的作品，证明了我的东西其实是没问题的，有人喜欢的，但是市场却没有接受我的作品，接受了一个，抄袭的作品。不止是我，这是很多搞艺术创作的人都可能碰到的。但公众总是打着一副事不关己高高挂起的态度，抄就抄吧，好看，好玩，有意思就行，却完全不考虑，原创者才是这个市场最重要的构成。”  
白宇平时嘻嘻哈哈什么都不放在心上，但这一刻，他很难过，完全没办法去假装不在乎。  
朱一龙将奄奄失去活力的白宇拢入怀中，轻轻拍着他的背，像哄小孩一样哄着白宇。  
被人哄着的感觉其实挺好的，白宇打小独立自主惯了，虽然是个Omega，但是行事作风与那些Alpha无异，并不会因为自己Omega的身份产生自己就应该被保护的错觉。所以他也从未向人示弱过，他不愿意做任何人的附属，但是其实不用装作什么都不在乎的感觉，挺好的。  
“还好有你陪着我，不然我可能郁结而亡了。”  
“还贫嘴呢，心情好一点没？”白宇突然开始耍贫意味着从刚刚那种负面情绪里开始挣脱出来了，朱一龙想松开自己的手，看看白宇的表情。但白宇紧紧地箍着他，没有丝毫要松动的意思，“没事的，想抱就抱着，我一直陪着你呢。”  
不知道被怀中人抱着了多久，终于，搭在自己背后的手有一丝丝松动。  
白宇松开了手，朱一龙识趣地也将手松开，两人面对面看着对方。  
白宇看了看手机，11点55分，好像还有点点时间，但也不多了。  
“朱一龙，今天最后一个礼物。”

白宇扑了上去将人压在身下，疯狂的啃着对方的嘴唇，一边接吻手一边往下摸，从脖子滑到胸膛，小腹，最后握住了朱一龙的下体。  
Alpha被Omega吻得意乱情迷的，直到下半身那东西被人握在手心套弄才回过神来。  
一个转身，将刚刚在自己身上随意点火的Omega压在了身下。  
“可以吗？”一双赤诚的眼眸望着身下的人儿，白宇从那双眼睛中读懂了太多的情绪。  
“别标记，我暂时不想要宝宝。”  
得到了应允后的朱一龙脑海里炸开了一朵朵的烟花，手忙脚乱地开始脱自己的睡衣和白宇的衣服。  
确实是手忙脚乱，还好两人穿的都只是睡衣，脱起来不算繁琐，如果是什么西装三件套，估计朱一龙可以直接把衣服撕了。  
两个人脱得只剩一条内裤，便没彻底坦诚相待了。  
朱一龙小心地亲吻着身下的人儿，像是易碎品般小心翼翼，一路吻下来，在小腹肚脐上亲了好几口，又作弄起白宇胸前两颗小点点。白宇原本很瘦很瘦的，身上没几两肉，而这近一年陈阿姨的投喂让他硬生生长了十斤的肉，摸起来的感觉也变得软呼呼而非硬邦邦的排骨。男性Omega的胸只有在孕期才会开始胀大，直至哺乳期结束恢复，所以白宇的胸是完全平的，只有两个点立在那。朱一龙舔舐着一边的乳头，用手揉搓着另一边。白宇也是今天才发现自己胸前两点特别敏感，没多久就被刺激得浑身无力。  
腰身纤细，两只手掌好像就能完全握住，平日里藏在衣服下的肌肤，白晃晃的，关键部位覆盖着一些还算浓密的毛发，白宇从不知道这幅粗糙的身子，对于朱一龙来说，有着致命的吸引。  
亲亲摸摸的前戏持续了一会，白宇的下体已经肿胀得很厉害了，隔着内裤支起小帐篷，前段分泌的液体沾湿了内裤，终于等到朱一龙把那层最后的阻碍脱下，白宇勃起的阴茎弹了一下，肉色带点粉嫩，显示着并未被过度使用，朱一龙没有犹豫地将Omega的阴茎含在嘴中，没有什么异味。朱一龙抬眼看躺在床上呻吟的人，白宇表情有点被惊吓到，Omega以前解决自己的需求都是自己动手撸上一发，也不追求什么享受，射出来就行。朱一龙含着那玩意的时候他还想阻止，刚被温热口腔包裹着白宇就感觉到了将近30年来没有享受过的舒爽，湿润温暖而又紧致，还没回过神来朱一龙便开始吮吸着自己的阴茎开始进进出出，处男白宇一下子就被口得每一个毛孔都开始颤栗，手抓着床单边开始扭动，朱一龙抓过他的手，十指紧握，一边继续伺候着白宇的下体，没多久白宇就喘着气交代在了朱一龙的口腔内。朱一龙在白宇射精后仍想继续刺激他，故意含得更紧了一些，惹得白宇张开的双腿不自知地夹紧，“不要了，不行了。”想把匍匐在自己下身的人挤开。  
被Omega应激反应推出来的朱一龙，吞下了白宇射出来的白浊，开始往白宇身后那洞穴进攻。非发情期的Omega后穴不会像发情期那样分泌大量的肠液，也接受不了无休止地交媾，所以朱一龙的耐心很足，先用手指试探性地探入，虽然白宇刚刚高潮过了一次，稍微放松了些，但手指进出得还是很勉强。朱一龙索性抽出手指，用舌头开始舔白宇的穴口。  
一股酥酥麻麻的快感从下身传来，在朱一龙不断地舔弄下，肛口周边的肌肉完全地松软了下来。朱一龙开始试探性地往里面加手指扩张，直到三根手指头能被白宇的小穴完全吃进去才将分身抵在洞口：“第一次会有点疼，受不了跟我说。”  
被手指伺候着的小穴突然空空落落的，更加渴望被进入了。“你进来吧，我没事的。”  
因为扩张的很充分，朱一龙进入的还算顺利，肉粉色的媚肉紧紧地贴着柱身，随着抽插的动作进进出出显得异常淫靡。朱一龙的动作还算轻缓，白宇第一次被Alpha进入，说快感，也很难立刻就体会到，更多的是不适与异物感，但自己毕竟不是女O，这点程度的疼痛倒是可以忍住。  
Alpha的每一次进入都被小穴紧紧咬着，快感来的更直接，而Omega在第一次性交中往往需要很长时间才能适应，如果不是在发情期的话。朱一龙为了这一天倒是做足了功课，性爱绝对不是一方享受另一方痛苦的被折磨，头想让白宇也爽。所以朱一龙并没有急着大幅度快速地进攻让自己获得射精地快感，而是缓慢却彻底地将自己的性器捅到底又几近完全拔出，让白宇能够一次次地适应自己的尺寸。  
而作为Omega，第一次做爱更多的是心里上的快感，看着自己被人进入，心里或多或少会有种奇异的感官。不同于发情期，发情期的Omega需要Alpha信息素安抚，后穴会大量分泌肠液润滑，同样Alpha也会受Omega的影响，变得异常坚挺与持久，不然动则好几天的发情期，Alpha如果弹尽粮绝Omega是没办法完全熬过去的。但是不是发情期的话，Alpha也只是普通人，并没办法做到金枪不倒一夜七次，更多的是一方还没爽到另一方已经交代了。不过虽然此前一直是只童子鸡，朱一龙在这方面倒还天赋异禀，十几分钟的抽插并没有让他精关失守，而白宇的后穴也在被性器来来回回磨了上百次后彻底肏软了。  
“好像不疼了。”像是量变产生质变一般，在朱一龙不屑地耕耘下，白宇也察觉到自己身体的转变，“你可以用力试试。”  
一个加大力度的深顶，直接让白宇头皮发麻，不肯发出声响的人儿一身呻吟从肾上直接想冲出喉咙又被白宇残存的理智阻拦，最后脱口的是一声克制而又变了调的“呜”，听到白宇被自己肏出声的朱一龙仿佛受到了什么刺激，握着白宇的细腰，将人从卧躺直接架起。朱一龙自己是跪姿，白宇被他架起来后一双长腿扣住了朱一龙的腰，双手环抱住朱一龙的脖子，朱一龙双手拖着白宇的臀，开始肆意地顶弄起来，白宇挂在他身上上下摇晃着身子，像随时会散架一样。  
被肏得舒服的白宇，血都冲向了下半身，一切行为都遵循着本能。他挂在朱一龙身上，拿自己的唇去找朱一龙的唇。两人唇齿交缠舌邸缠绵，下半身交合处生生“啪”出了白沫。明明已经完全融为一体了，但白宇的心里却仍是空落落地，总觉得缺了什么，他从目标从朱一龙的唇舌转移到了耳朵，头枕在人家的肩膀上，对着朱一龙的而我喘着气，“咿咿呀呀”叫得特别好听，让朱一龙已经卖力操干的下体又硬了几分，没多久他又将呻吟声换成了对方的名字，“朱一龙……朱一龙……”他们平日里都是直呼姓名，在一起的时间不长也还未给对方取什么昵称，就是情到浓时也只能换对方的名字以示自己对对方的感情。  
“我在呢，我在呢。”下半身还在狠狠地发力，上半身两人紧紧贴合在一起，“白宇，我爱你，很爱你，特别爱你。”  
“快一点，快到了。”白宇说完这话朱一龙加快了频率与幅度，也不刻意憋着自己想泄出来的欲望，狠狠地顶弄了十几下后白宇整个人松软下来地倒在他身上，白宇射了，全射在的朱一龙的胸口与小腹上，而朱一龙则全射在了白宇的肠道中。  
白宇看着被自己射了一身的朱一龙，理智上线觉得有点丢人，想起身将还埋在自己体内的那玩意拔出，却被朱一龙一把拉住封住了唇。亲了好一会，朱一龙才恋恋不舍将人放开。  
“禽兽啊，还想在来一发啊？”  
“你要是愿意，我不介意精尽人亡。”  
“臭流氓，弄得浑身都是，还不去洗一下。”  
朱一龙直到将人抱进了卫生间才将自己的兄弟拔出来，阴茎一离开白宇的后穴精液便开始从里头流出，朱一龙放好了热水耐心地将白宇和自己都洗得干干净净后才将人擦干抱回了床上。


End file.
